Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper
by SalomeCullen
Summary: Out-take de Bénie soit la famille, sur le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Un mariage comme on les aime avec larmes, des drames, des rires et de la joie. Et surtout, avec les retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella 3 et demi ans avant le début de la ff principale. Couples habituels.
1. Chapter 1

**Rien n'est à moi. Tout à Stephenie Meyer**

**Me revoilà, avec un petit Outtake pour me faire pardonner du temps perdu sur BSLF. **

**Je sors de la periode compliquée où on enchaine fêtes de fin d'année et partiels .Et en plus, j'ai perdu mes fichiers word où j'avais écris les prochains chapitres de la ff. Donc, le temps que je les retape, voici une petite surprise. En deux parties. **

* * *

><p>Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper<p>

Enfin ! Nous y étions ! Le grand, le fameux, l'ultime jour. Le jour que l'on attendait tous avec impatience. Le sacro-saint mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

Il nous avait fallu plus d'un an pour réussir à tout préparer. Nous avions couru pendants ces derniers mois, dans presque toutes les pâtisseries de Seattle, nous avions essayé une quarantaine de robe chacune, vu trois couturières différentes, visité huit églises, douze salles de fêtes et trois jardin publics. Après avoir choisi entre trois six traiteurs différents, nous avions du choisir entre maintes viandes et poissons, choisir le vin et le champagne (Chilien ou Italien ? Français ou Californien?), trancher entre fruits de mer et saumon pour l'entrée et le dessert, ne parlons même pas du dessert, c'est encore douloureux.

Avec Angela, nous nous étions partagé le travail pour trouver un imprimeur, pour les faire part, un fleuriste compétent, une salle parfaite pour la soirée et organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Nous avions, pendant tous ces longs mois, prouvé notre amitié à Alice, de la plus belle des façons : en la supportant dans ses états d'âme.

Durant onze mois, nous avions subis les cris, les pleurs et les doutes d'Alice sur tout ce qui concernait son mariage de près ou de loin. Des plus gros détails aux plus petits. De la taille de l'Eglise qui devait pouvoir contenir 300 personnes à sa prise de poids minime un mois avant la cérémonie.

Mais ça valait le coup.

Parce que pendant ces mois, nous avions passé des moments inoubliables. Lorsque Jasper à fait sa grande demande, Alice est devenue la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. Et Jazz flotte au dessus du sol.

Alice rêve de son mariage depuis qu'elle a sept ans et, depuis qu'elle a onze ans, elle consigne dans un cahier toutes ses idées pour son grand jour. Et je suis fière, ainsi qu'Angela et tout nos ami, d'avoir pu participer à l'élaboration du plus beau jour de la vie de ma meilleure amie.

Hier soir, nous avions passé la soirée dans la chambre de jeune fille d'Alice, chez ses parents, à Forks. Ashley et Jackson avaient une maison toute simple, ressemblant à celle de mon père. Trois chambre et une salle de bain à l'étage, un salon et une cuisine ouverte au rez de chaussé, avec un garage. Et depuis quelques semaines, toute la maison était envahie par les affaires du mariages. Toute la décoration de la salle était dans le salon, la robe de mariée d'Alice et nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur étaient dans la chambre d'ami, les costumes des témoins aussi, les échantillons de bouquets étaient disposés un peu dans chaque pièce et sur les murs de la salle de bain, de la chambre et sur la porte du frigo, se trouvaient des listes. Des listes de tout et pour tout.

Alice était stressée. C'était son mariage, son rêve. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Hier, Angela et moi avons dormi chez elle, pour la rassurer. Nous avions regardé une comédie romantique, nous avions revu la playlist du mariage et elle nous avait fait répéter nos pas de danses pour la valse. Vers la fin de la soirée, Alice avait craqué. Elle avait relâché toute la pression qu'elle retenait depuis des mois. Elle pleurait de soulagement, de stress, de joie. Toutes ses émotions étaient dans ses pleurs. Elle en avait besoin. Pendant une heure, Angie et moi l'avons consolé, du mieux que nous pouvions. A tour de rôle, nous l'avons serrée dans nos bras, nous avons séché ses larmes et nous lui avons dit des bêtises pour la faire sourire. Vers minuit, ensuite, elle s'était levé pour aller se rafraichir puis en revenant elle nous avait serré dans ses bras en nous remerciant, de la façon la plus sincère qui soit.

C'était pour ça, que je ne regrettais rien de la folie de ces derniers mois.

A présent, nous étions dans l'Eglise. A une heure de la cérémonie. Alice était maquillée et en train de se faire coiffer. Elle n'enfilera sa robe qu'au dernier moment, de peur de l'abîmer.

Ashley tenait la main de sa fille et lui répétait à quel point elle était fière d'elle et de la femme qu'elle est devenue. Rosalie était dans le centre de l'Eglise pour peaufiner les derniers détails, comme l'installation des derniers bouquets de fleurs livrés. Ben, lui, avait été chargé d'accueillir les invités à l'entrée du monument, avec Emmett alors que la mère de Jasper discutait des derniers détails avec l'officiant.

S'ils n'étaient pas pratiquants, Alice et Jasper avaient choisis de se marier à l'église. Ça comptait pour la famille de Jazz pour qui la religion avait une grande importance.

Ils avaient choisi de se marier dans une église de Queen Anne où ils ont loué un manoir pour la soirée et le cocktail. Le prêtre officiant pour la cérémonie était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit qui comprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas là par foi pure et simple. Ils avaient décidé de mélanger textes sacrés et ''païens'' en plus d'écrire eux-mêmes leurs vœux, ce qui avait donné provoqué des bouffées d'angoisses à Jasper, qui avait peur de tout foirer. Nous les avions aidé, Angela avec Alice, moi avec Jasper, à les écrire, les corriger et les réciter.

L'église était immense, et nous avions eu peur de la quantité de travail pour la décorer selon les souhaits d'Alice. Finalement avec l'aide d'Esmée et d'un professionnel nous avions habillé les murs et les bancs de nœuds blancs, déposé de nombreux bouquets de lys blancs et d'orchidées. De jolis nœuds en tissu avaient également été accrochés en bout de banc et les chaises des futurs époux étaient recouvertes de blanc aussi.

A l'entrée de l'église, une arche a été montée ce matin et le parfum des fleurs fraiches embaume tout le monument et donne une sensation de plénitude à quiconque passe sous cette arche.

J'étais avec Alice dans la loge de la mariée. Elle était détendue. Nous étions arrivée il y a environ deux heures. Angela et moi étions prêtes depuis à peu près aussi longtemps et avec Ashley, la mère d'Alice, nous nous activions pour que ma meilleure amie soit parfaite. Nous avions presque fini. Alice était coiffée et avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements. Elle était enroulée dans un peignoir en satin beige et restait assise sagement alors qu'Angela finissait sa coiffure. Elle tenait les mains de sa mère, qui lui parlait de façon très douce. C'était un moment très intime entre une mère et sa fille. Leurs brillaient à mesure qu'elles discutaient. Nostalgie, bonheur et fierté entre autre se lisaient sur leurs visages.

Angela finit son œuvre en posant la dernière épingle et elle vient se poster près de moi où elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Elle est parfaite.

-Magnifique. » confirmais-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Doucement, nous sortîmes de la petite pièce et Angie me dit qu'elle allait retrouver Ben et l'aider.

« Ok, je vais aller voir Jasper. Il doit stresser comme un fou.

-D'accord, sourit-elle, embrasse le pour moi. »

Je lui rendit son sourire et m'éloignais vers l'autre bout de l'annexe. Arrivée devant la porte qui cachait Jasper, je lissais ma robe et toquais trois fois. J'entendis des voix d'hommes et un rire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le père de Jasper, tout sourire.

« Bonjour Richard.

-Oh ! Bella ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Je pensais que c'était encore Nettie qui venait nous embêter avec ses larmes ! »

Je ricanais alors que j'entrais la pièce exigüe. « Non, aux dernières nouvelles votre épouse est en train d'accueillir les invité avec Emmett et Ben.

-Bien. Je vais aller les rejoindre alors» Il me tapota l'épaule et je lui souris avant de me diriger vers le fond de la pièce où Jazz faisait face au miroir.

« Tu vas user ce miroir à force de te regarder dedans Jasper. » Il sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Ses traits se détendirent en me voyant. « Bella ! Tu es ravissante !

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, pour un futur marié ! Et attends de voir ta fiancée, elle est fabuleuse. »

Il me fit une grimace qui devait surement être un semblant de sourire.

« Tu ne stresses pas j'espère ? Enfin ! Jazz ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis quasiment toujours !

-Je sais !

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis ce matin ! »

Je me figeais. Cette voix.

Jazz haussa un sourcil en voyant ma réaction et je me retournais doucement. Je me retrouvais alors face à face avec deux yeux d'un vert flamboyant que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je savais que je le croiserais. Il était le témoin de Jasper, j'étais la témoin d'Alice, c'était obligé que nous nous croisions. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à la voir aussi tôt. Et lui non plus, vu l'air perturbé qu'il arborait. Je lui souris, de façon crispée.

« Ravie de te revoir, Edward. » lui dis-je, d'une voix trop aigüe. Il me répondit par un hochement de tête tout aussi tendu que le reste de son corps.

Il alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil derrière moi alors que je me tournais ver Jazz en tentant de calmer mes tremblements.

Le futur marié. Je devais me concentrer sur lui et sur le carnage qu'il était en train de faire subir à ses cheveux.

« Arrêtes ça ! Tu empires tout ! » Il me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Je sais mais … mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Je suis trop nerveux !

-Et tu n'as aucune raison de l'être ! » Edward et moi nous exclamâmes en même temps. Je fixais ce dernier avec un demi sourire. Puis il enchaina.

« Tu n'as strictement aucune raison de l'être Jasper. Elle t'aime, tu l'aime, vous êtes ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que vous vous connaissez. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait ne plus t'épouser soudainement ! »

Je me tournais vers lui « Qu'as-tu fais pour le détendre ?

-Je... Le rassurer sur Alice et sur ses sentiments. Encore et encore.

-Et lui changer les idées ? Dis-je en pointant mon doigt sous son menton !

-Hum... je suis encore là les gars, gloussa Jasper,

-Ca t'amuse ?

-Un peu, je dois avouer …

-Et ben... au moins on te divertit. » Je lui souris puis je remarquais un détail énorme.

« Jazz ! Ta cravate ! Non mais sérieusement ! » il pâlit instantanément. Je soufflais !

« Non seulement elle est à l'envers et le nœud est de travers ! » Je me tournais vers Edward « Et toi ! Tu n'as rien vu ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de défense. Et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Viens par là, toi » dis-je en attrapant Jasper par la main pour l'attirer vers moi. Je dénouais sa cravate, et lissais les pans de sa chemise, avant de renouer le tout comme il fallait. Puis, je le fis se baisser pour arranger ses cheveux du mieux que je pouvais.

« Voilà, souris-je, Il ne te manque plus que ton sourire et tu seras parfait !

-Merci Bella » murmura-t-il. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je le serrais dans mes bras et nous restâmes dans cette étreinte pendant un moment. Je sentais les yeux d'Edward sur moi. Ses regard transperçait mon dos. Le silence dans la pièce fut rompu lorsque les parents de Jasper entrèrent dans la pièce. Il me relâcha et les regarda.

« C'est le moment fils » sourit son père. A cet instant, il devint complètement livide et tituba jusqu'à la porte avec l'aide d'Edward qui le laissa avec ses parents avec une tape dans le dos. Je lui prit la main et lui dit une dernière fois « Rappelle toi, tu n'as qu'à sourire et dire oui à la femme de ta vie, d'accord. »

Il hocha la tête dans un mouvement désordonné. Et sa mère l'entraina vers le cœur de l'église, suivit par son père, qui fermait la marche.

Edward et moi nous trouvions alors seul à seule. Nous nous fixâmes un moment dans un silence qui nous rendait mal à l'aise. Puis il se tourna vers moi, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, preuve de sa nervosité. Il me demanda de l'emmener voir Alice, avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Jasper devant l'autel. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et allais jusque la loge d'Alice, le sentant derrière moi. Je frappais doucement à la porte, et passais la tête dans l'ouverture. Alice était toute prête. Elle avait enfilée sa robe avec l'aide de sa mère et celle-ci faisait les dernière retouche. Alice leva la tête et un sourire resplendissant orna son visage. J'eu les larmes aux yeux instantanément. Elle était emplie d'une magnificence sans nom. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Je sourie, émue, et lui d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion : « Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, Alice. »

Je fis entrer Edward et Alice se jeta dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante malgré l'ampleur de sa robe.

« Tu es venu !

-Bien sur ! Je n'allais pas rater ça quand même !

-J'avais peur que …

-N'importe quoi ! » Il sourit, et la remit sur ses pieds pour la faire tournoyer. « Tu es magnifique Lily » Elle rougit et sourit.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sauf ta cravate ! » dit-elle après un temps de pause.

Ce fut à Edward de rougir et à moi de rire. Il me lança un regard amusé et j'allais parler quand le père d'Alice rentra. Nous comprîmes de suite. J'allais déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma meilleure amie et entrainais Edward avec moi après qu'il l'ait embrassé à son tours.

Avant d'entrer dans le cœur de l'église, je lâchais la main d'Edward et me retournais vers lui rapidement. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était aussi proche et me retrouvais nez à nez avec son torse. Je le touchais. Presque. Son odeur m'intoxiquait de la meilleure des façons

« Je … hum... » je fermais les yeux et pris une inspiration, m'imprégnant à nouveau de sou parfum.

« Bella, je … » sa main frôla mon visage et je fis un pas en arrière.

« Ta cravate » lui dis-je en secouant la tête. Il acquiesça alors que je passais mes mains tremblantes sur son col.

Il ne dit rien, me laissant faire. Quand j'eu finis, je passais pas main dans ses cheveux, par habitude. Par manque. Il ferma les yeux. Et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il rougie et rouvrit les yeux, un demi sourire éclairant son visage.

Il se détacha de moi et me regarda de haut en bas.

« J'ai oublié de te dire : tu es ravissante, Bella.

-Merci, » dis-je en rougissant à mon tours.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Angela vint nous chercher. Edward alla se placer près de Jasper et nous nous mîmes de l'autre côté de l'allée, attendant.

La musique démarra doucement du fond de l'église. Tout le monde fixa son regard sur le couloir vide. Et d'un coup, Alice, apparue. Dans toute sa splendeur. Elle rayonnait de bonheur au bras de son père qui marchait, fier comme un paon.

Tout le monde était sous le coup de cette beauté. Le jupon en tulle flottait autours d'elle lui donnant l'impression de marcher au dessus du sol. De son bustier, partait un drapé qui couvrait une partie du jupon,il était remonté et fixé à la taille par une broche en diamant qui laissait apercevoir le tulle de la jupe. Le bustier était incrusté de petit strass, réfléchissant la lumière de l'église et formant une sorte de halo autours d'Alice. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, la coupe courte d'Alice avait été rafraîchie hier et ses cheveux flottaient gaiment au dessus de ses épaules. Elle avait un petit voile, assortie à son jupon, fixé par un simple serre-tête blanc. A ses oreilles, seulement deux perles d'un blanc pur scintillaient et c'était les seuls bijoux qu'elle portait.

Son visage était rougie par l'émotion. Angela et la maquilleuse n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui mettre beaucoup de blush. Seul ses paupières étaient colorées, d'un peu d'argentée et sa bouche rosée. Ses cils allongés rendaient ses yeux verts encore plus profonds qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Elle était époustouflante.

Son père donna sa main à Jasper qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb. Je posais mes yeux furtivement sur Edward qui souriait devant le spectacle touchant qu'offrait nos amis. Il le va les yeux sur moi et mon cœur se déchira un peu plus. Cela faisait quelques mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et nous nous étions encore quitté dans une certaine souffrance.

Je ne le quittais plus des yeux. Je pensais à ce que je voulais de lui, au fait qu'il habitait à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il avait probablement une copine là bas. Peut-être même qu'il était venu accompagné au mariage. Je secouais ma tête ne voulant pas pleurer pour ça alors que mes deux meilleurs amis se promettaient amour et fidélité.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je donnais l'alliance de Jasper à Alice qui lui passa au doigt en sanglotant. Edward fit de même avec Jasper et celui-ci embrassa les doigts d'Alice en lui mettant son anneau au doigt.

Enfin, le prêtre prononça les fameuses paroles « Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! »

La salle explosa sous les cris et les applaudissements. Alice et Jasper s'embrassèrent devant l'assemblée et je laissais couler mes larmes de bonheur. Angela vint passer ses bras autours de moi et nous sanglotâmes ensemble avant de rejoindre nos familles. Ben arriva et pris Angie avec lui. Je me retrouvais alors seule. En sortant, une main m'attrapa et me retourna. Pour la deuxième fois, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Edward, ou plutôt son torse.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, il posa ses pouces sur mon visage et essuya mes larmes. Puis il prit ma main et m'entraina dehors pour applaudir les nouveaux mariés.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent très peu de temps après nous et nous leur lançâmes des pétales de rose, en les félicitants.

Chacun rayonnait de bonheur et je me laissais atteindre par cette frénésie. Alors que tout le monde essayait d'approcher le couple pour les féliciter, j'attendais en retrait. Une fois que tout le monde ou presque eut son mot pour Alice et Jasper je trainais Edward vers eux. Je passais mes bras autours de chacun d'eux et le attirais contre moi. Ils me serrèrent avec autant de force que je le faisais.

« Félicitations ! Pleurais-je

-Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse !

-Ca ce voit, ma belle, ça se voit tellement ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! Et la cérémonie était parfaite !

-C'était un peu grâce à toi !

-N'importe quoi ! » contrais-je en les serrant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, chacun leur tours. « Vous méritez ça plus que n'importe qui ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. »

Alice commença à pleurer et je lui essuyais les larmes comme Edward l'avait fait avant moi. « Ne pleure pas, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage de princesse

-C'est résistant, pouffa-t-elle

-Alors pleures ! »

Nous nous esclaffâmes à travers nos larmes et je me reculais après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je me dirigeais vers mes parents et Rose. Je les serrais dans mes bras eux aussi, émue. Ils me complimentèrent sur ma tenue et je rougie. Rose me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Edward.

-Pas maintenant Rose.

-Ok, souffla-t-elle en passant la main sur son petit ventre rebondi.

-Comment va mon neveux ?

-En pleine forme. Je le sens de plus en plus bouger.

-Tant mieux. » Je posais mes mains sur son ventre et essayais de sentir mon futur neveux. Il semblait qu'il s'était rendormi. Emmett arriva et embrassa sa femme, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui ! Juste très émue !

-Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça, Bell's.

-Je sais. Pas maintenant Em', c'est tout.

-Ok. » Il me fixa un moment, cherchant à déceler une faiblesse dans mon regard. Puis il se tourna vers Rose et mes parents « J'ai avancé la voiture. On y va ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Bell's ?

-Je monte avec Ben.

-Comme tu veux.

-On se retrouve là bas. » Il me serra dans ses bras comme pour me dire ''je veille'' et repartie vers sa voiture et dandinant des fesses, comme mon beauf savait si bien le faire.

« Bella ? » Je me retournais face à Angela.

« Oui ?

-Tu m'en voudrais vraiment beaucoup si je te force à monter avec Edward en voiture, pour qu'on puisse prendre les parents de Jasper avec nous ?

-Je suppose que non, soupirais-je

-Super ! De toute façon tu en crevais d'envie ! » dit-elle en repartant.

« Je ne … HEY ! ANGELA REVIENT LÀ ESPÈCE DE CACHOTIIÈRE ! Depuis quand tu manigances ça dans mon dos » dis-je en lui courant après. Elle alla se cacher près de Ben et Alice arriva !

« Bella ! Si jamais tu tombe parce que tu cours avec des talons et que tu abimes ta robe avant le repas, je t'arrache les yeux avec mes faux ongles, compris ?

-Oui Madame Withlock.

-Oh ! » Sa bouche forma un O avant de se transformer en sourire explosif. « Redis le encore !

-Madame Withlock ?

-Oh c'est parfait ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à ce point.

-Oui Alice, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se marie. On prend le nom de son époux, bien que je trouve ça légèrement sexiste et obsolète !

-Oh ! Tais-toi ! Tu me gâches mon bonheur ! » elle me frappa avec son bouquet

« Tu parles, comme si la mauvaise humeur de Bella pouvait te gacher ta journée.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur Angela !

-Mais bien sur ! Tu as les émotions à fleur de peau ! C'est pourtant Rose qui est enceinte, pas toi, Bella ! »

Evidemment, il a fallut qu'Edward arrive à ce moment là, un air profondément choqué et blessé sur

le visage.

« Bella est enceinte ? » Sa voix tira sur les aigüe. Je soupirais et jetais un regard outré vers mes deux amies qui se bidonnaient.

« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Comment je pourrais... » soufflais-je

« Qui alors ?

-Rosalie !

-Oh ! Tu lui passeras toutes mes félicitations.

-Tu pourras le faire toi même, vous êtes à la même table » sourit Alice

Edward pâlit. Il savait qu'il allait se retrouver face à ma tigresse de sœur et à son ours de mari. Et il savait très bien que Rose lui en voulait pour l'échec de notre relation. La logique familiale.

Angela ricana devant la tête d'Edward et alla chercher les parents de Jazz quand Ben réapparut avec leur voiture.

Jasper suivit quelques temps plus tard. J'aidais Alice à monter dans la voiture avec sa robe, et ses parents passèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Je fermais la porte alors qu'elle se marrait encore comme une baleine. Je n'avais le droit de rien dire. C'était son jour. Et c'était tellement bon de la voir rire, même pour des bêtises, après des mois de stress. Elle relachait clairement tout. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Le sourire de Jasper aussi, n'avait pas de prix. Depuis qu'il avait vu Alice dans sa robe pour la première fois, il ne cessait plus de montrer ses dents. Certes, il avait l'air niais mais il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

J'étais tellement fière d'eux.

Je me tournais vers Edward : « On y va ? »

Il acquiesça et prit ma main. Je ne dis rien. Appréciant simplement le contact. Il m'entraina vers sa voiture de location et m'ouvrit la porte tel le gentlemen qu'il était. Ou qu'il pouvait être. Il fit rapidement le tour avant de s'installer au volant.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p>On se retrouve très vite<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2 Deuxième partie

**Bonjour ? Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un par ici? **

**Ça fait si longtemps que mon compte ff est à l'abandon, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour mon absence et mon silence, mais, well, beaucoup de choses se sont passé et les choses se sont emballées pas là. Je commence donc à me remettre doucement à écrire et j'ai commencé par poster la deuxième partie de cet outtake qui fait environ 9 200 mots!**

**On retrouve donc toute la bande pour le mariage d'Alice et Jasper! **

**Bonne lecture et pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a ! **

* * *

><p><strong>°0°<strong>

Dans la voiture, et tout le long du trajet, le silence fut roi. Et pesant. J'étais dans une sorte de brouillard essentiellement composé de souvenirs et ma conscience me hurlait de dire quelque chose. J'étais crispée sur mon siège, fixant la route sans la voir réellement. Quant à lui, il n'était pas plus détendu que moi. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau en marche. Il était probablement en train de décrypter et d'analyser la situation sous tous les angles.

Je décidais de rompre ce climat oppressant en disant la première banalité qui me venait à l'esprit.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu. » Il tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question à poser.

« Je... Ouais. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. Jazz est mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas venir.

-Pourtant …

-J'ai hésité. Longtemps.

-Alice en a pleuré.

-J'ai un don pour faire pleurer les femmes auxquelles je tiens. » cracha-t-il.

« Pardon. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'excusais.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour mes conneries.

-Tu n'es pas responsables de tout, Edward

-Bien sur que si. » me coupa-t-il

Automatiquement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je le vis se tordre de douleur sous son masque d'impassibilité. Il soupira et enclencha son clignotant pour s'engager sur un parking de supermarché. Il se gara le plus loin possible de l'entrée et de la foule et éteignit le moteur. Il détacha sa ceinture et soupira en se pinçant l'arête du net et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Prudemment, je défis ma ceinture à mon tours et attendis.

« Comment on a fait pour en arriver à ce point là ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je

-Moi non plus. J'ai jamais voulu qu'on en vienne là. Tu dois me croire Bella.

-Je te crois. C'est juste que … c'est étrange.

-Putain, ouais. »

Le silence se fit pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne. « J'ai hésité à venir aujourd'hui parce que j'avais peur de te voir.

-Oh.

-Oui. Tu me fais peur, Bella. Tu provoques des choses en moi, étranges. A chaque fois que je te vois depuis trois ans, je repars complètement à l'envers. Et je savais qu'aujourd'hui ce serait plus difficile que les autre fois. Je me doute que c'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Je veux dire …»

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de retenir mes larmes.

« J'arrive pas à t'oublier, Bella. A chaque fois que je rentre à Washington, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te voir. Et ça me bouffe de savoir qu'on ne se voit qu'une fois tous les six mois. Et ça me bouffe de savoir que ça te rend malheureuse. Et ça me bouffe de savoir que tu as une vie à côté dans laquelle je n'ai pas de place. Vraiment. » Il donna un coup dans le volant.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ça ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout ça ! M'exclamais-je en balançant ma main dans l'air, pour ton discours ? Pour parler de ça ? C'est censé être un jour joyeux Edward !

-Je sais putain ! Je sais ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'arrive pas à être heureux ! Pas aujourd'hui !

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça aurait du être nous ! » Il chuchota sa phrase et je me figeais.

Le silence nous frappa comme un vent glacial. Il fixait un point devant lui, immobile, prenant conscience de ses mots et attendant ma réaction. Je mis un moment avant de reprendre pieds. Et j'étais folle de rage !

« Et c'est ça ? Tu es prêt à gâcher leur mariage parce que ça aurait du être le notre ? Mais c'est pas de leur faute si on en est là? Et moi, tu crois que je me sens comment? Putain Edward ! Tu es celui qui est parti ! Tu savais très bien que je t'aurais attendu ! Ou que j'aurais tout fait pour te rejoindre plus tard ! Mais non ! Non ! Tu as choisis la facilité ! Putain … Tu me …

- Tu oses me reprocher ça ? Sérieusement Bella ? Je suis peut-être celui qui est parti mais tu avais toutes les cartes en main ! Tu es celle qui a craquée !

- A cause de toi ! Tu revenais une fois tous les trois mois ! Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Tu crois que j'aurais été capable de me contenter de ça pendant encore combien de temps ?

- Et tu crois que c'est mieux comme ça ? De se sauter dessus dès que je reviens ! Je peux pas me passer de toi !

- De quel droit tu me dis ça ? Comme ça ! Aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … Parce que je crève de jalousie devant Alice et Jasper, et que te voir tellement impliquée dans ce mariage ça me fait prendre conscience de ce que j'ai perdu.

-ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS Y PENSER AVANT ? » hurlais-je avant de sortir de la voiture !

J'étais en larme, je sentais mon maquillage couler sur mes joues et je l'essuyais d'un geste rageur. J'entendis la portière d'Edward claquer quelques secondes après la mienne et il fut devant moi un instant plus tard, ses traits déformés par la colère !

« Quand ? Quand aurais-tu voulu que j'y penses ? Hein ? Quand tu m'as quitté ?

- Sérieusement Edward ? Sérieusement ? C'est de ma faute maintenant ? C'est moi la grande méchante ! Tu es celui qui est parti à Brown ? Tu es celui qui a décidé d'aller à Providence sans moi !

- Et tu me reproches ça ? Tu me reproches d'avoir choisi mes études à défaut d'un avenir avec toi ? » Il m'attrapa le bras pour me forcer à lui faire face ! Je m'en dégageais tout aussi vite.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on aurait pu trouver un compromis ! Mais tu as toujours été fermé !

- Ben voyons ! J'ai été fermé ! Je suis celui qui a proposé de t'aider avec les frais pour aller à la Providence College !

- Mais parce que tu as sérieusement cru que j'accepterai de te devoir ça pour le reste de nos vies ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Je refusais et je refuse toujours de t'être redevable de quelque chose !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça te coutait putain ! » Il osait demander ? Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse remettre ça sur le tapis et j'étais folle de rage, encore plus que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être.

« Ma fierté !

- Evidemment ! Toujours toi et ta putain de fierté ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça, tout le temps c'est ce qui régit ta vie !

- Ah parce que toi non? Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te lécher le cul ! Et t'as eu peur de partir à Providence sans moi parce que je ne serais plus là pour le faire !

- Ben voyons ! » Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux, je le voyais bien. Je savais quoi dire exactement pour le faire enrager. J'avais envie qu'il devienne fou comme je devenais folle.

« Quoi ? Ose me dire que c'est faux !

- Putain Bella ! Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi parce que je t'aimais !

- Et tu crois que je ne t'aimais pas assez pour venir? C'est ça ? » Je m'étais rapprochée et j'appuyais mon doigts sur son torse pour appuyer mes propos !

« Bien sur que non ! » Il se recula en lançant ses bras en l'air. Il se mit à marcher de long en large pinçant l'arrête de son nez ! Je voulais le pousser à bout. Je voulais qu'il avoue. Rien n'avait été réglé complètement, il y avait encore trop de non-dits et tout allait sortir aujourd'hui. Cela risquer de nous détruire encore plus, mais on avait pas le choix.

« Alors quoi ? Alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème est … Putain … Oui ! Oui j'avais besoin de toi ! Oui j'étais seul et tu me manquais comme pas possible ! Alors oui ! Je t'en veux parce que tu as laissé tombé !

- Mais … Tu étais d'accord putain ! Tu étais dans le même état que moi ! A quoi ça servait de continuer ? C'était se faire du mal ! Tu crois que ça été facile de te dire ça ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que … Merde Bella ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit putain !

- J'allais pas te forcer à continuer quelque chose alors que tu avais envie de passer à autre chose !

-Mais c'est complètement faux ! J'ai été incapable de sortir pendant des jours, des semaines voir plus ! Tu crois que j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose comme ça ? D'un claquement de doigts ? Tu le crois vraiment ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit ? » Je me laissais tomber sur le capot de la voiture pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Comment avait-il pu penser que j'en étais sortie indemne. Ça me brisait encore plus. J'étais secouée par les sanglots depuis quelques minutes quand je le sentis s'assoir à côté de moi sur le capot. Il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes lui aussi. Il me laissa me calmer un peu, puis contre toute attente il mis son bras autours de mes épaules et me ramena contre lui. Instinctivement je me lovai contre son torse et je repartis dans un crise de larmes.

Il me serra encore plus et je sentis ses larmes se mélanger aux miennes. On se berçait mutuellement dans un silence entrecoupé de mes sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'il parle :

« Je … Je devais te laisser partir Bella. C'est toi qui avait raison, on aurait jamais pu continuer comme ça. Ca m'a brisé mais je devais le faire. Autant pour toi que pour moi. C'était inévitable et on le sait tout les deux.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait toujours mal.

- Bien sur que oui. » il me serra un peu plus contre lui. « Ca m'a achevé de te laisser partir comme ça. C'était … Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais …

- C'était comme laisser partir un morceau de toi ? je me redressais, mais restais malgré tout dans ses bras.

- Exact.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti. J'étais vide.

-Tu t'es en remise ?

-Je crois. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi mais …

-Mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Non. » On resta en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner dans la voiture. J'allais le chercher et décrochais.

« Mais bordel Bella ! Vous êtes où ! » Angela. Les autres ! On avait oublié les autres ! Oh seigneur!

« Angie ! Heu …

- Vous avez une demie-heure de retard ! C'est quoi cette embrouille ! Si vous vous êtes arrêté pour baiser comme des bêtes, Alice va avoir ta peau ! On n'attend plus que vous pour attaquer les photos.

-Je suis désolée. On a été pris par les bouchons.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule vous étiez juste derrière nous, il n'y avait aucun bouchon.

-Angela. Ecoute, on sera la bientôt d'accord. On a juste eu un contre temps. Commencez sans nous, on fait le plus vite possible.

-Bella ? Tu as pleuré ? Il t'a fait pleuré ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

-Je t'expliquerai, d'accord ? Dis à Alice qu'on est là très bientôt. » Je raccrochais.

Edward se tourna vers moi avec un semblant de sourire. « On a des ennuis ?

- Un peu. Ils nous attendent pour commencer les photos.

-Putain...

-Comme tu dis. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma tête. »

Il s'approcha de moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains. Il essuya une partie des traces que les larmes avaient fait sur mes joues et s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé. De t'avoir fait pleurer. De t'avoir dit toutes ces choses.

-Non, » je passais ma main sur sa joue doucement « Non. Il fallait qu'on le fasse et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'était inévitable. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on … qu'on évite cette discussion.

-Ca ne m'empêche pas de vouloir m'excuser auprès de toi, Bella. Pour tout.

-Je te pardonne. Et je te présente mes excuses également.

-Excuse acceptées » dit-il en souriant. Nous nous fixâmes un moment avant que je ne me jette dans ses bras pour une étreinte en toute amitié. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et je profitais juste du calme de l'instant, sa joue sur le sommet de ma tête, mes mains sur son dos et ma tête sur son épaule. La tendresse du moment était en totale contradiction avec la rage de quelques minutes plus tôt, et tout le calme fut rompu par le téléphone d'Edward qui sonnait à son tour.

Il se détacha de moi et répondit, à Jasper il me semble, tout en se replaçant derrière le volant alors que je repris ma place sur le siège passager et que j'ouvrais le miroir du pare-soleil. Je laissais échapper un soupir devant l'étendu des dégâts avant de sortir le peu de maquillage que j'avais glissé dans ma pochette. Je devrais me remaquiller complètement et correctement à l'hôtel où se passait la soirée et où Alice avait réservé des chambres pour presque tout le monde. Elle savait que nous allions boire durant la soirée et elle ne voulait pas que l'un de nous prenne la voiture, sachant que l réception se déroulait plutôt loin de la ville. Quand Edward raccrocha il secoua la tête en riant en me disant qu'on était vraiment dans les ennuis.

« Attend qu'Alice voit ma tête et tout ce maquillage gâché et là, tu pourras dire qu'on est vraiment dans les emmerdes »

Il éclata de rire puis me gratifia d'un clin d'oeil en me disant : « Même comme ça, tu restes la plus belle d'entre toutes. »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Merci, marmonnais-je, mais c'est le genre de choses que tu dois dire à Alice, pas à sa témoin.

-Je pense qu'on a déjà été élus pire témoins du monde, donc, plus rien ne m'effraie. » s'esclaffa-t-il alors que le compteur de la voiture montait toujours plus vite.

« Tu vas finir par nous tuer ! » lui lançais-je, mais Edward étant Edward il continua d'aller toujours plus rapidement sur l'autoroute en souriant un peu plus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Edward se garait sur le parking devant le manoir où avait lieu le mariage. Nous sortîmes en courant pour rejoindre l'arrière de la bâtisse où se trouvait un magnifique jardin parfaitement aménagé pour la cérémonie. Alors que nous traversions le hall, une main m'attrapa :

« Mais vous étiez où, bon dieu !

-On … a eu besoin de parler, Rose. Désolée pour le retard.

-Bonjour Rosalie. Désolé pour le retard.

-Toi, on discutera plus tard. Va rejoindre Alice et Jasper, ils t'attendent ? Dis leur que j'ai emmené Bella se refaire une tête. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu me l'as mise !

-Je sais. Et j'en suis profondément désolé.

-File avant que je t'en colle une !

-Rose !

-Quoi ?

-Non, tu as raison, j'en mérite une.

-Tu vois ! Au moins, il est sain d'esprit !

-Je file. On se voit tout à l'heure. Au fait, Rose, félicitations pour le bébé.

-Aww, merci ! » Elle se radoucit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé tombé son masque. « Dégage ! Vite ! » Elle le frappa avec son bouquet et il s'enfuie vers le jardin avec un clin d'oeil vers nous.

-Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois.

-Oui. Et tu ne peux pas cacher que tu l'aimes bien. Ca se voit.

-Je l'aime bien quand il est intelligent, beaucoup moins quand il te fait pleurer. Allez, viens, on va arranger ce gâchis ! »Elle me traina à l'étage de l'hôtel où j'avais ma chambre (dont elle avait la clé) et me fit assoir sur le lit. Elle se mit en face de moi et entreprit de reprendre tout mon maquillage depuis le début.

« Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment honnêtement. On était dans la voiture, et c'était … tu sais, tendu. Puis j'ai voulu désamorcer la chose et ça a fini en pugilat. On s'est reproché beaucoup de choses. Et on a finit par comprendre qu'on avait autant souffert l'un que l'autre et que malgré tout, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution à l'époque.

-C'est déjà un bon début. Pourquoi vous en êtes arrivé à vous disputer comme ça ?

-Il m'a dit que … Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrive pas à se sentir joyeux parce qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit notre mariage. Que c'est tout ce qu'il avait espéré pour nous mais qu'il savait que c'était mort depuis des années. Je lui ai reproché d'être parti, de ne pas avoir assez cru en nous pour m'éviter de faire la pire connerie de ma vie en le quittant. Puis, on s'est dit pas mal de choses. Il a souffert autant que moi, je le savais mais je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui, pour de bon.

-Il a pleuré ?

-Oui. » Elle esquissa un sourire ému.

« Pourtant, vous auriez du savoir comment vous vous sentiez avec le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes sauté dessus quand il revient.

-On aurait dû mais tu sais, dans ces moments là, on ne parle pas forcément.

-Tu m'étonnes. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant alors que je rougissais. Puis, elle posa la question fatidique.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Je mis un moment avant de répondre, essayant de choisir mes mots correctement.

« Je … Je pense. Je l'aimerai toujours dans un sens. Et il me manque mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Il est a 5000 km, et j'ai mon boulot ici, je vous ai vous aussi, je ne peux pas tout plaquer pour le rejoindre. Tout comme je sais que c'est la même chose pour lui. Je pense que je commence à faire une croix sur lui, même si je n'en ai pas envie. Il faut que je réussisse à passer à autre chose pour de bon, mais …

-Mais ?

-Mais j'en ai pas envie. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux un conseil de ta très sage grande sœur ?

-Etre mariée, mère et enceinte ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de ''sage'' Rose » souris-je

« Tais-toi et écoute moi.

-Oui madame.

-Bien. Alors ouvre grands tes oreilles parce que je ne vais pas te dire ça souvent. Edward est quelqu'un de bien. Et surtout quelqu'un de très sexy. Et il est là, ce soir jusqu'à au moins demain. Et il est seul. Et il se trouve que toi, ma petite sœur, tu es là aussi, seule également et que tu as un grand besoin de lui à satisfaire. Alors profites-en. Et ensuite, devenez amis. Autant qu'il est possible de l'être quand on connait votre histoire, plus le fait qu'il va repartir. Mais, en gros : profitez de ce soir. Ca ne vous fera pas de mal. Et je promets de tenir Emmett à l'écart. »

Je la pris dans mes bras « Merci pour ce conseil très avisé ô grande prêtresse de l'amour ! »

« Tu mérites une fessée mais je suis trop vieille pour t'en mettre une. File vite retrouver Mariéezilla avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses !

-D'accord ! Merci pour le maquillage ! On se voit plus tard ! » Et je filais sans demander mon reste !

Une fois que j'arrivais dans le jardin, je me faufilais jusqu'au couple de jeunes mariés.

« Hey ! Désolée pour le retard. Tout va bien ?

-A part que nos témoins principaux se sont échappé pendant près de trois quarts d'heures et qu'à cause d'eux on est en retard sur les photos, oui, tout va bien.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Alice, ça n'était absolument pas prévu mais maintenant tout est réglé et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tu oublies ce petit contre temps et que tu profites de ton mariage comme il faut.

- T'as intérêt. Et tu me raconteras tout.

-Promis. Mais pas maintenant. Tu veux qu'on les fasse où ces photos ? »

Durant l'heure qui a suivie. Les photos ont été prises. D'abord avec nous, les témoins, demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs, puis nous nous sommes séparées pour regrouper les différents groupes d'invités pour les photos avec les mariés. Pendant que certains posaient, nous devions nous occuper des autres, Angela avait pris en charge de vérifier que tout le monde allait bien et surtout que le buffet « candyshop » auquel tenait tant Alice avait été bien mis en place.

Rosalie gardait les groupes prêts pour les photos et elle était à mourir de rire à faire l'appel avec les tantes et oncles d'Alice et Jasper. Emmett se foutait ouvertement d'elle et il se retrouva avec un bouquet de fleurs jeté sur lui. Il retourna donc à son activité préposée, c'est à dire, prendre des photos non officielles. Si Alice avait eu peur d'une chose, ce fut que son mariage ne soit pas assez photographié. Croyez-moi, ce ne fut pas le cas du tout.

Edward et moi nous occupions des autres invités (et 150 personnes à un vin d'honneur, ça en fait du monde) mettant tout le monde à l'aise.

J'avais une petite fille de 3 ans dans les bras, une cousine éloignée de Jasper quand Edward vint me rejoindre. Il avait un éclat étrange dans les yeux mais ne laissa rien paraître s'il se sentait mal ou autre. Il entama la discussion avec les parents de la fillette puis reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en m'embrassant sur le joue et en murmurant « ça te va bien »

Je restais interloquée pendant un moment avant de reprendre ma conversation. L'après midi se passa aussi bien que possible. Une fois qu'Alice et Jasper furent revenu, ils inaugurèrent le vin d'honneur. Les parents des mariés firent des discours et Alice versa encore plus de larmes qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Angela et moi étions venu à son secours plus d'une fois alors qu'elle cherchait un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes. Et même Jasper avait laissé échapper sa petite larme même s'il le niera jusqu'à sa mort.

Vers 19h30, alors que le soleil se couchait, nous rentrâmes dans la salle de réception décorée parfaitement. Esmé avait pris en main l'organisation de la salle, laissant juste à Alice et Jasper le loisir de s'occuper du plan de table.

La salle était toute en blanc, les tables avaient de longues nappes blanches qui formaient un jolie drapé et je n'osais même pas imaginer le temps qu'il avait fallut pour les arranger de cette façon. Sur les tables, d'énormes vases transparents, contenant des pivoines vertes et blanches et des roses, étaient posés sur des chemins de tables en dentelle. Les chaises étaient recouvertes de housses blanches avec un nœud vert clair, assorti aux fleurs. Au plafond, des lampions blancs étaient suspendus et les murs étaient recouverts des mêmes drapés que dans l'Eglises. Sur chaque table, il y avait un ballotin de dragées fermé par un cordon en coton sur lequel était inscrit « Mr et Mrs Withlock ». Alice avait aussi insisté pour que chaque invité se retrouve avec un jeu de bulles devant lui, pour s'amuser durant la soirée, ce qui était beaucoup mieux que les petites perles qu'il y avait au Mariage de Rose et d'Emmett avec lesquelles nous avions joué à nous les envoyer toute la soirée.

En entrant dans la salle, Edward rigola et dit à Alice « Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu essayes de faire croire que tu es vierge avec tout ce blanc ! »

Alors qu'Alice rougissait (de colère ou de honte), j'éclatais de rire ! Emmett qui avait entendu rigola aussi et Jasper se gratta la tête, confus mais hilare.

« Rigolez mes amis, rigolez, on verra qui rira en dernier à la fin de la soirée » menaça Alice

« Tu sais, même si c'est toi la mariée, après l'année que tu viens de nous faire passer et le bon déroulement de ce mariage, tes menaces ne nous font plus peurs Al' !

-Parle pour toi B. Elle me fait encore flipper. En nageant dans le bonheur, imagine quelles idées elle peut avoir pour se venger ! Dit Edward

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas celle contre qui sa colère se tourne alors ! » lui souriais-je.

Alice se tourna vers nous, les mains sur les hanches « Non mais dites donc ! Primo, je vous entends comploter, deuzio, Bella tout autant qu'Edward, j'ai de quoi vous en vouloir puisque vous êtes arrivé en retard à mon vin d'honneur ! » Je me sentis pâlir et j'entendis Edward ricaner. Il siffla quand je lui mis un coup de coude dans le ventre. « Tertio, continua Alice, comme je suis une amie géniale, je ne vous ferais rien »

Je soufflais de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute « Pour l'instant. Rien que de vous voir danser la valse sera jubilatoire de toute façon. »

Emmett explosa de rire à ce moment là alors qu'Alice s'avança vers ses parents un peu plus loin dans la salle. Rose riait aussi et Jasper tentait de se retenir. Edward et moi devions avoir l'air choqués. Je me réveillais de ma sensation de malaise quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo.

« Angela !

-Quoi ? Vous étiez parfaitement hilarant ! C'était impossible de ne pas vouloir immortaliser ce moment !

-Merci beaucoup » marmonnais-je en me dirigeant à mon tours vers mes parents. Etrangement, seule Rose me suivit, laissant son mari avec Edward. Elle me prit par le bras et nous allâmes discuter avec ma mère qui s'extasiait sur la décoration et avec mon père qui acquiesçait à tout ce qu'elle disait en grommelant dans sa moustache.

Le début de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien par la suite. Nous rejoignîmes tous nos places. Alice et Jasper avaient décidé d'avoir un buffet froid pour l'entrée puis un plat chaud servit à table et préparé par un ami du père d'Alice. Nous étions huit à la table d'honneur et la conversation allait bon train. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. Nous avions encore eut l'occasion de discuter avec les invités de nos amis.

Le buffet avait été un succès et nous étions maintenant tous à table, attendant pour le plat principal. Emmett avait râlé quand Rosalie lui avait dit que s'il fallait qu'ils soient invités pour manger des légumes et du poissons elle s'arrangerait pour être à un mariage tous les weekend jusqu'à ce que tous leurs enfants soient majeurs.

En attendant la pièce montée monstrueuse qu'ils avaient commandé, Alice et Jasper avaient décidé d'organiser des jeux. L'un deux consistait à mettre leurs témoins à l'épreuve, c'est à dire, nous tous, plus quelques amis et cousins de leur famille. Au final, nous étions une dizaine assis sur des chaises devant tout les invités et Alice et Jasper avait une jarre pleine de petits papiers. Ils devaient chacun en tirer et nous poser la question écrite, question qui était évidement sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Celui qui répondait juste avait le droit de donner un gage à un des marié, si l'on avait faux, c'était l'inverse et en plus, on était éliminé.

Au début, les questions étaient assez simple, personne ne se trompait vraiment. Quand Alice et Jasper s'étaient rencontrés ? Qui a demandé qui en mariage ? Combien y a-t-il de pièce dans leur appartement ? Ce genre de chose assez simple. Puis le jeu s'est corsé alors que nous n'étions plus que 5, Angela, Ben, Edward, une cousine de Japser et moi. Son autre cousin, Rose et Emmett ont été éliminé un peu avant. Au final, c'est Angela qui a gagné, en nous faisant tous marrer avec des histoires à dormir debout sur Alice et Jazz, dont la moitié étaient vraies.

Puis, nous nous sommes assis pour la pièce montée et le champagne coulait de nouveau à flot. A ce moment là, j'étais beaucoup plus que pompette. J'étais heureuse et enjouée. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures depuis un moment, je rigolais aux blagues d'Emmett et d'Edward et ce dernier me regardait d'une façon qui me faisait bouillir d'envie.

A un moment donné, alors qu'Emmett et Ben avaient entamé un discours hilarant sur combien Jasper était courageux et Alice complètement folle de se marier, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse et s'amusait à me la caresser de manière légère, me donnant des frissons. Il me faisait surtout anticiper la fin de la soirée et le reste de la nuit. Nous savions tous comment ça allait se terminer.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'ouverture du bal fut annoncée et les nouveaux mariés s'élancèrent sur la piste, tous les deux particulièrement émus lorsque «You Say this guy's in love with you » de Herb Alpert commençait. Nous les regardions tous, dans un silence quasi religieux, danser, tout doucement, les yeux dans les yeux. L'émotion était si forte que j'en laissais couler quelques larmes. Edward s'en aperçut et me serra contre lui. Je me laissais aller et profitais de son étreinte jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse nous aussi aller danser. Il me prit la main et m'entraina sur la piste.

Nous nous collâmes l'un contre l'autre, en silence, tout les deux assez émus. Il fredonnait les paroles à mon oreilles, me faisant pleurer un peu plus. A la fin de la chanson, je posais ma tête sur son torse et nous nous balançâmes, tranquillement alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait. Je me mis à rire à travers mes larmes quand je reconnu You are the best thing de Ray Lamontagne*.

Alice était machiavélique. Cette chanson était celle sur laquelle Edward et moi nous étions embrassé pour la première fois, chez lui. Nous faisions une soirée entre amis et assez tard dans la nuit, nous avions décidé de dénicher les vinyles de son père et de danser dessus. Nous nous tournions autours depuis un moment déjà et nous nous étions mis à danser alors qu'il me chantait les paroles et il était si mignons à ce moment là, à bouger en rythme et à chanter les paroles, heureux, que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser à la moitié de la chanson.

Le fait qu'Alice mette cette chanson maintenant était un coup de pouce, je le savais. En levant les yeux, je vis qu'Edward me regardait tout aussi amusé et troublé que moi. Puis il se mit à me faire tourner dans ses bras et je riais, comme la première fois. Il se mit à chantonner et à refaire les mêmes pas qu'autrefois. Je lui répondait en chantonnant avec lui, quand il me fit revenir à lui en tournant. Alors que la chanson allait sur sa fin, je me mis sur la pointes de mes pieds -nus- et l'embrassait.

Il répondit à mon baiser, doucement, lentement et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Je relâchais ses lèvres au bout de quelques minutes et nous échangions un dernier sourire avant de nous séparer. Très rapidement, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Ben pour déambuler sur une vieille chanson de blues.

Puis, plus la soirée avançait, plus nous dansions, sur tout style de musique mais surtout, vers la fin, sur des chansons de notre jeunesse. Alice s'était changé entre temps pour une robe qui lui permettait de danser plus facilement, toujours blanche, mais plus courte et plus légère. Bien que je reste persuadée qu'elle aurait quand même pu danser sur Christina Aguilera et les Destiny's Child comme elle le faisait maintenant avec sa meringue.

La soirée s'enchaina rapidement, Alice et Jasper nous quittèrent vers 3h du matin pour aller profiter de leur nuit de noce dans une suite de l'hôtel dans lequel nous étions.

Cela ne nous empêcha pas de continuer à nous amuser et nous nous retrouvions aux petites heures du matin à nous trémousser Angela et moi, et tout ceux qui avaient survécus jusqu'ici bien que je commençais à fatiguer, un peu. J'étais en nage et j'avais abandonné mes chaussures depuis bien longtemps. J'avais rassemblé mes cheveux devenus collants dans un chignon haut fait à la va-vite. Nous dansions sur une chanson de Britney Spears quand je remarquais qu'il ne restais vraiment pas grand monde et surtout, je repérais les yeux d'Edward sur moi.

Suite à notre baiser, nous avions danser ensemble une partie de la soirée, en nous taquinant mutuellement. J'avais envie de lui et il le savait. Et la réciproque était vraie. Il était en face de moi à rire avec Ben et Nahuel, un ami de fac de Jasper. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment lâché du regard durant la soirée tout comme moi. A la fin de la chanson, je prenais Angela par le bras et nous dirigeais vers les hommes. Vers nos hommes.

Angela se jeta dans les bras et surtout sur la bouche de Ben. Elle avait au moins autant bu que moi, si ce n'est plus et je savais que voir Ben en costume lui faisait de l'effet. Je ne pouvais pas la contre dire. Edward me fixait, se demandant surement comment je faisais pour avoir l'air encore digne alors que j'étais dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il

-Très bien, merci. Tu sais que tu es à croquer comme ça ?

-Vraiment ? Rigola-t-il Comme ça, comment ?

-Avec ta chemise ouverte et froissée et tes cheveux sexy … Tu es à croquer. Non, je dirais même à lécher ! »

L'alcool m'aidait vraiment et je savais que je regretterai mes paroles plus tard. Il ricana mais rougit un peu du bout des oreilles et je le trouvais encore plus mignon. Je me collais contre lui et embrassais son cou, retrouvant son odeur rassurante. D'emblée, il noua ses bras autours de moi et je pu sentir que mes paroles lui avaient fait de l'effet sous la ceinture. Je me rapprochais un peu plus et commençait même à me frotter. Il grogna

« Bella …

-Quoi ? Je danse …

-Tu ne danses pas chérie, tu te frottes contre mon … problème.

-J'appelle pas ça un problème. Clairement pas un problème.

-Là de suite, c'en est un.

-Alors c'est un énorme problème. » chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait quand il me pressa contre lui et me fit enrouler mes jambes autours de ses hanches.

« Tu m'en veux si je t'enlève ?

-Hum ? » demandais-je distraitement en restant fascinée par une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa nuque. Je me penchais pour passer ma langue dessus. Il grogna une nouvelle fois et je me mis à rire.

« Allez, preux chevalier, emmenez moi dans votre tanière ! J'ai hâte t'enlever ton armure ! »

Je pouvais jurer qu'il s'était mis à courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais j'oubliais lorsqu'il me plaqua dans la cabine et qu'il fondit sur ma bouche. Je me trémoussais contre lui, en répondant à son baiser comme l'adolescente pleine d'hormones que j'étais ce soir.

« Tu es à quel étage ? Me demanda-t-il en s'écartant de moi avant de replonger sa tête dans mon cou.

-Hum ? » Je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre autre chose, sa langue me faisant subir de sublimes atrocités, mon esprit m'avait déserté.

« Ton étage Bella ? Insista-t-il

-Deuxième ! » haletais-je en resserrant mes jambes autour de lui.

Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton avant de revenir attaquer mes lèvres. Entre deux baisers, j'entreprenais de déboutonner sa chemise et de décoiffer ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il grogna et remonta ses mains sur les côtés de ma poitrine, qu'il finit par prendre en coupe, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur sonne. Il se recula, débraillé et je redescendis ma robe avant de l'attraper par la main pour le tirer vers ma chambre.

Il se colla dans mon dos le temps que je trouve mes clés et que j'ouvre la porte, à peine la porte fût-elle refermée qu'il descendis la fermeture éclaire de ma robe et m'enleva les bretelles. La robe au sol, j'enlevais mes chaussures pendant qu'il se débarrassait de sa chemise et de sa cravate.

Quand il fut enfin torse nu, je m'accrochais à son coup pour entamer un baiser fougueux, avant d'en déposer une myriade sur son cou. Je fis descendre mes lèvres ensuite sur mon torse, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, cajolant chaque centimètre de peau libre et accessible, tout en caressant, ses épaules, son dos, son torse de mes mains.

Il gémit sans retenu quand je débouclais sa ceinture et descendis son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles.

Enfin.

J'étais face à sa glorieuse érection. Son pénis était probablement la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, après son visage pendant l'orgasme.

Je me léchais les lèvres et je l'entendis grogner. Je ris et posais un baiser sur le bout de son sexe. Je l'entendis soupirer et gémir, ce qui m'encouragea. Je sortie ma langue et joueuse, je commençais à lécher par petits coups avant d'enrouler mes lèvres autours de sa base. Il poussa une sorte de rugissement étouffé et je commençais à sucer son gland et à branler sa base. Je savais comment il aimait ça.

Ses mains atterrirent dans mes cheveux et il me poussa contre lui. J'avalais son pénis au fond de ma bouche et j'entrepris de le sucer plus profondément. Il balançait ses hanches contre moi et me tenait toujours fermement la tête. J'adorais son côté dominateur.

Alors que je continuais de le branler à la base, une de mes mains parti caresser et malaxer son parfait petit cul. Il grogna encore un peu plus quand un de mes doigts se fit plus aventureux et avant que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, il s'était écarté et je me retrouvais privé de ma glorieuse sucrerie. J'allais pour protester quand il me coupa :

« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir et j'ai pas envie de commencer comme ça. »

Je me relevais et il me souleva dans ses bras alors que mes jambes l'entouraient et que nos lèvres s'unirent pour un autre baiser fougueux et passionné. Je me frottais contre lui ou lui contre moi, en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon aux chevilles, sans manquer de nous faire tomber, et me déposa sur le lit que nous n'avions pas atteint avant.

A quatre pattes entre mes jambes, il allait pour se reculer quand je l'attrapais par les épaules pour le ramener contre moi et l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Reste là ! » murmurais-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

« J'en avais pas fini avec toi mon coeur » m'avait-il répondu avant de me faire subir la même torture que je lui avait donnée.

Sa bouche était partout sur moi. Sa langue me torturait, ses doigts aussi. Il vénéra tout mon corps avant d'atteindre mon centre humide. Sa tête entre mes cuisses, il me lança un regard brulant avant de plonger sa langue dans mes plis et de faire jouer ses doigts à l'intérieure de moi.

Un voile rouge devant les yeux, je me tordais de plaisir, agrippant les draps et gémissant, criant son nom. Il m'amena au bord du précipice et se retira juste avant que je ne jouisse. Il remonta vers moi, s'alignant avec mon corps et m'embrassa avec la plus grande douceur quand tout à coup il plongea ses doigts en moi me faisant jouir.

Mes hanches cambrées contre sa main, mon cri s'étouffa contre ses lèvres. Quand il me relâcha, j'étais haletante au possible et lui plus tendu que jamais.

Doucement, il présenta son sexe à mon entrée et d'un regard, je lui intimais de le faire. Quand il me pénétra, je me sentais pleine, entière, complète. Et le gémissement qu'il lâcha me confirma qu'il se sentait pareil.

Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, il commença à bouger lentement mais passionnément. J'attrapais sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux le sentir. Nos langues bataillaient pendant que nos corps s'unissaient.

Je n'étais plus consciente que de lui. Contre moi, au dessus de moi, en moi. Tout était tellement plus, tellement mieux, tellement … nous.

Nous respirations étaient de plus en plus hachées et laborieuses. Il avait logé sa tête contre la mienne et j''étais tournée de façon à pouvoir le voir. Son regard me disait tellement de choses que tout s'intensifiait alors.

Voyant que j'étais proche, il nous retourna, me positionnant sur lui. Il savait que je jouissais toujours plus fort de cette façon. Face à lui, front contre front, ses mains sur mes hanches m'aidant à bouger sur lui, nous étions en symbiose.

« Bella ... » Sa voix, rauque et cassé par l'effort causa ma perte et me fit jouir. Je hurlais son prénom en rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière. Je retombais sur lui et il me positionna de nouveau en dessous de lui, et accéléra les mouvements. Quelques instants plus tard il jouit et j'atteignis à nouveau l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard.

Edward se retira de moi et je posais ma tête sur son torse humide de sueur. Ma main sur son ventre l'oreille sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur, j'étais bien. Lui posa une de ses mains sur mes reins et l'autre dans mes cheveux dans lesquels il déposa un baiser.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs longues minutes. Enlacés en silence. Profitant de l'autre. Malgré moi, des échos de notre dispute du matin me revenaient en tête. Je me serrais plus contre lui à ces pensées et il me serra encore plus contre lui.

Quand la nature se rappela à moi, je me dégageais de lui et allais à la salle de bain. Je me rafraichissais et quand je revins dans la chambre, il avait ouvert le lit et était allongé, les yeux mi-clos. Je me glissais à côté de lui et il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y glissais, à ma place.

La nuit se passa ainsi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre. Sans discussions troublant le silence de la chambre, seuls nos gémissements et nos cris de plaisir et de voluptés au cours de la nuit. Nous nous sommes endormis aux petites heures du matin, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, après une dernière étreinte passionnée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le jour avait envahit la chambre et Edward était en train de se rhabiller, la mine sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je dois prendre une douche et me changer et …

- Et ?

- Et préparer mon sac. Pour rentrer. »

Je sortis du lit, embarquant le drap avec moi pour m'entourer avec et me dirigeais vers lui. Même cerné, avec sa petite barbe matinal et son air contrarié il était magnifique. Face à face, il baissa le regard vers moi et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Je … Je dois reprendre l'avion en fin d'après midi. Je dois être à Providence demain.

- Oh.

- Ouais » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement ennuyé et colla son corps contre le mien. « Je … Bella, cette nuit … C'était …

- La dernière fois. » Il me regarda choqué.

« Quoi ?

- Edward... Toi comme moi savons qu'il faut qu'on arrête. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux pas … Je te l'ai dit. Ca me tue de te laisser repartir à chaque fois. Ça ne me suffit pas. Et plus ne sera jamais possible. Il faut qu'on arrête.

- Je … Je sais. Tu as absolument raison. Mais je n'ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas te laisser, t'abandonner.

- Tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Tu repars vivre de ton côté. Mais ... » Je savais que les mots que j'allais prononcer ensuite aller me briser le cœur et surtout, lui briser le sien, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était ça ou rien.

« Mais ?

- Rien ne nous empêche de rester amis.

- Amis ?

- Quoi ? L'idée te rebute autant que ça ?

- Non. Je ne t'ai jamais envisagée comme une amie, Bella.

- Et moi non plus. Mais c'est la seule solution. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et si être seulement amis et arrêter de se sauter dessus est la solution alors … Pourquoi pas. »

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu mais je savais qu'il finirait pas s'y plier. Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était mon nouveau mantra. Il me regarda, visiblement torturé mais je vis la détermination dans ses yeux.

« D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui. Tu as absolument raison. Et je te veux dans ma vie. Et surtout, je veux être dans ta vie. Et si ça signifie ne l'être qu'en ami, alors … d'accord. »

Je soufflais. De soulagement ou non. Je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma joue. Je me reposais contre cette caresse et fermais les yeux devant tant de douceur, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois avant … La dernière fois tout court. Normalement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et resta appuyé ainsi un long moment, en nous berçant, lui avec son pantalon débraillé et moi, à moitié nue sous le drap. Quand il se détacha, quelque chose se brisa en moi, me donnant envie de pleurer.

Retenant mes larmes et mes sanglots, je me retournais pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour lui alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, sa veste et ses chaussures à la main.

Je pris ma douche dans un état second, repensant à notre nuit, à notre histoire et à cette décision. Ça ne serait pas facile, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était ça ou nous détruire un peu plus à chaque fois.

En revenant dans ma chambre, je regardais le désastre. Mes fringues de la veille étaient toujours près de la porte d'entrée, mes chaussures avaient disparues pour la moitié et le lit était plus que défait, témoin de nos ébats.

Je me dépêchais d'aller récupérer des affaires dans ma valises et de m'habiller pour quitter au plus vite cette chambre. Ma valise fut également bouclée en quelques minutes. Tout était prêt pour que je reste un minimum dans cette chambre pleine de souvenirs.

J'avais enfilée une jupe noire, longue et souple, avec un débardeur blanc et une veste en jean. Une paire de sandale aux pieds, j'allais appeler l'ascenseur devant lequel je retrouvais ma sœur. Elle me sonda de son regard azur.

« Ne dis rien. »

Elle hocha la tête et passa juste son bras autours de mes épaules en soutient. Nous descendîmes ensemble sur la terrasse de l'hôtel où était organisé le petit déjeuner pour tous les invités qui avaient passé la nuit ici. Comme la veille, un grand buffet, des tables pour plusieurs personnes et de la bonne humeur pour l'ambiance. Ambiance dans laquelle je n'avais pas envie d'entrer.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis une tornade brune arriver et se jeter dans mes bras.

« Bella ! Oh ! Bella ! C'était si parfait ! »

Je la serrais contre moi avant de la relâcher pour la regarder. Elle était radieuse. Elle portait une petite robe rose et de hauts talons beige sur lesquels elle tournoyait, étalant sa joie.

« Bonjour Madame Withlock, souris-je à mon amie

-Bonjour ma super témoin adorée !

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit de noce ?

-Oh Bella ! Si tu savais … C'est que des mensonges ce qu'on raconte sur la nuit de noce ! On était tellement crevés hier soir, qu'on a à peine eut le temps de passer les préliminaires avant que l'on s'endorme lamentablement l'un et l'autre ! Bon, les préliminaires en question étaient magiques, tu n'en doutes pas, mais ma nuit de noce, et bien, elle s'est plutôt passée ce matin ! Et crois moi, là, c'était ce que j'appelle du sexe de compétition ! Tu crois que c'est le mariage qui rend ça meilleur ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je te dirais ça quand je serais mariée.

-Ce qui n'est pas demain la veille, ça ma vieille !

- Alice ! » Jasper arriva et j'aperçue Edward derrière lui, parlant avec Rosalie « Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

-C'est à Angela qu'il faut demander ça, c'est elle qui a bu comme un trou hier soir !

-Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus !

-J'étais complètement maîtresse de mes actes et de mes pensées, je t'assure !

-C'est donc en maitresse de tes actes que tu as encore passée la nuit avec Edward, hein ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Bella, je le savais avant même de vous voir ensemble hier soir. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Et je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre tout à l'heure.

-Oh. De toutes façons, c'était la dernière fois.

-Ouais, tu m'as dit ça aussi la fois d'avant.

-Non. Vraiment Alice. Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de te miner avec mes minables histoires de cœur alors que vous allez partir en voyage de noces pour 3 semaines. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu l'emmènes Jasper ?

-Aux Maldives ! »

Je souriais alors qu'Alice s'accrochait au cou de son mari pour lui ravager la bouche comme elle savait si bien le faire. Un sifflement me parvint de derrière alors qu'Emmett et Angela arrivaient. Ces deux là, bras dessus, bras dessous, c'était un concentré de conneries à la seconde.

« C'est si beau l'amour ! Un petit rien vous rends heureux et aussi légers qu'un battement d'ailes de papillons

-Ca te rend bien poétique en tout cas Emmett,

-Il faut bien que ça m'arrive de temps en temps ma petite

-Toi qui est habituellement si lourd, ça fait plaisir à voir !

-Haha, je me fend la poire ! En attendant, je suis l'exemple que le mariage apporte la sagesse, alors tu devrais peut être demander à ton ami de prendre exemple sur moi, et de faire de toi une femme honnête ! »

L'assemblée explosa de rire aux mots d'Emmett. Lui, sage ! Rosalie s'en tenait le ventre : « Bon dieu, arrêtes avec tes conneries mon ours, tu vas me faire accoucher sur place !

-Allez-y, marrez vous, mais vous verrez ! Jasper, dans quelques mois je veux ton compte rendu ! Les premiers mois de mariage te redonnent une seconde jeunesse, mon vieux ! » rajoutait mon beau-frère.

Jasper, en face, riait face aux paroles délirantes d'Emmett et Alice, toujours accrochée à lui riait à n'en plus pouvoir d'une bêtise que venait de lui dire Angie dans l'oreille. Après ça, Emmett sourit à Rose, fier de ses blagues et ma sœur s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. En regardant autours de moi, je vis que Ben et Angie aussi s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre, bien qu'ils ne se tenaient que par la main. Seuls Edward et moi étions seul et nos regards se fuyaient.

Rosalie fut celle qui brisa mon malaise. Elle mit fin à notre weekend, en rappelant qu'il fallait y aller. Elle et Emmett devaient amener Alice et Jasper à l'aéroport alors que, comme prévu initialement, je rentrais avec Ben et Angela.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur, le cœur lourd de mettre fin à cette parenthèse et bien plus, j'entendis Edward proposer à Rose et Emmett de prendre les nouveaux mariés avec lui, puisqu'il se rendait aussi à l'aéroport. Il pourrait les déposer et ensuite il rendrait sa voiture de location avant de sauter dans son avion à lui. Mon frère et ma sœur acceptèrent alors, arguant que ça leur permettrait de rentrer plus vite et donc d'aller récupérer leur ainé plus rapidement chez la mère d'Emmett.

Ce fut tout ce que j'entendis avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je ressortais aussi vite que j'étais rentrée avec ma valise en main mais tombait nez à nez avec Edward.

« Heu »

Bravo Bella. Une maîtrise en littérature dans la poche et c'est tout ce que tu sais dire. Pathétique.

« Hum … Heu » Apparemment, il est dans le même état d'esprit que moi « Je …

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te voir une dernière fois » il murmura sa phrase tout en passant un doigt de ma tempe à ma joue.

La tête me tournait et mon cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois avant très longtemps, voir même la dernière fois tout court que je le voyais, que je partageais un moment avec lui. Alors, pour la dernière fois, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de tourner les talons, ma valise en main.

Pour la dernière fois, je le laissais derrière moi. Nous nous rendions nos libertés mutuelles. Nous nous effacions totalement de la vie de l'autre.

Je sortis de l'hôtel rapidement. Je le sentais derrière moi, mais je savais qu'il ne ferait rien. Qu'il ne dirait rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

J'allais mettre ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Ben et allais enlacer ma famille, puis Alice et Jasper. Ils me remercièrent pour tout. Je les serrais encore plus fort contre moi et leur souhaitais un on voyage. Ils allaient me manquer.

Puis, j'allais dire au revoir à ma sœur qui me fit promettre de venir chez elle et Emmett dans la semaine, surtout si je n'allais pas bien.

Au moment où j'allais rentrer dans la voiture, je me tournais une dernière fois vers Edward. Tout le monde était déjà assis dans sa voiture. Il ne restait que lui et moi. Appuyés contre nos portières respectives, nous nous fixions, et une dernière fois, nous nous sourîmes.

Il entra dans sa Volvo de location et claqua la portière. Je fis de même et instantanément Ben fut rugir le moteur. Angela se retourna vers moi et me sonda.

« Ça va aller » lui dis-je

Enfin, je l'espèrais.

* Cette chanson c'est ma drogue. Vous pouvez l'écouter à n'importe quel moment vous serez heureuses de le faire! Evidemment, ce n'est pas une veille chanson mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai modifié ce petit détail !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà!<em>

_J'espère vous retrouver le plus vite possible même si je ne peux rien vous garantir quant à la suite de l'histoire principale!_

_J'espère que malgré tout, ça vous a fait plaisir de les retrouver tous _

_Bisous _

_Salomé _


End file.
